It's A Love Hate Kinda Thing
by LilieAngel
Summary: In Summer Bay, stealing boyfriends off other girls is the new in thing, so when Nicole Franklin the new girl starts hitting on the girls boyfriends. The girls band together to not only stop her, but humiliate her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nicole

Nicole Franklin was never the easiest person to get along with, even she knew that but she really didn't care. Strutting around like she owned the world, stealing boyfriends left, right and centre; just because she wanted to and buying the most expensive clothes, shoes and accessories out in the name of Dolce and Cabana and more.

So when her mother told her she was shipping her off to Summer Bay to live with her father, Nicole spat it, locking herself in her room for the rest of her time left with her mum, which was only two days.

She was then put on a bus with her bags, in which there was five of them, turned on her ipod and turned it right up so she couldn't hear anyone as she began the long two hour journey to her dads home town; Summer Bay.

Roman, who was her father was waiting for her at the bus stop, and had done the smart thing and parked close to the bus. He was tall, muscular and blonde and not too much taller than Nicole. Faking a grin, she strutted over to her father and hugged him, feeling the bulge of his arms.

"Hi daddy,' She spoke pulling back and lifting her huge sunnies away from her eyes to sit on top of her hair. "I've missed you!'

"Liar but thank you,' Roman replied with a soft smile. "So... how many bags did you bring with you?'

"Oh well only a couple daddy,' Nicole chirped as her name was then called out to come and collect her bags. Roman looked over her shoulder, eyes wide as he saw the bus driver begin to unload not one, or two bags but five.

"Only a couple aye?' He laughed as Nicole shrugged her shoulders with a grin before turning on her heel and racing over, yelling at Roman to hurry so they could go.

They pulled up in front of the house, Leah being the first one out and up at the front door before racing inside before Nicole had even undone her seat belt.

"What's wrong with her?' Roman turned and gave her a 'watch your tone' look before unbuckling himself and climbing out of the car and starting to get her bags out of the boot.

Nicole didn't even bother helping her dad as she grabbed her prada bag from the back seat and headed inside, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and looking around. "It's so... floral'

"Thanks,' came Leah's mumbled voice as Nicole looked up, seeing Leah at the top of the stairs.

"I like it, they last time I came here it was so dull, grey and boring, it's a nice change,' Nicole lied, but she had Leah fooled as a grin crossed the older woman's features and nodded in thanks.

"Well your rooms this way, come on I'll show you around the place,' Leah replied as Nicole nodded and began to ascend the stair case, following her. Leah walked to the first door on her left and pointed in there. "That's Vj's room, down here is Aden's room...'

"Aden?' Nicole queried. As far as she knew Leah only had one son, not two,'

Leah nodded. "Roman took him in a couple of years ago after some problems with his family,' She continued on further down the hall then came to a stop at the end and pointed to the bedroom on the right hand side.

"This is mine and your dads room, and this one...' she said as she walked back down the hall, stopping just a few feet away from Aden's room. "And this is your room and down the other end of the house is the bathroom and the door next to that just past the stairs is the toilet so... make yourself at home because I have to get a start on tea,'

Nice nodded and watched Leah head back down the hall before disappearing down the stairs. She heard some chatter which sounded like her and Roman talking and then she heard two more voice, both male and female.

She couldn't make out what they were talking about but then she heard footsteps coming from the stairs and moments later a blonde male, tall toned and muscular appeared at the top, pulling a skinny, tall brunette's hand. They were laughing but quickly stopped as both sets of eyes fell onto Nicole.

"Um hi, you must be Nicole,' he was handsome, and had a broody voice that made her heart strings pull as she grinned seductively at him and nodded.

"And you must be Aden,'

"Yeah,' he replied with a nod. "This is my girlfriend Belle,'

The brunette smiled sincerely at Nicole which made her envy the girl before speaking a quiet 'Hi'. Nicole nodded and lifted her hand, slowly beginning to twirl a piece of hair around her finger.

"Hi... Belle...' Nice saw Belle's hand tighten around Aden's as she leant into him, whispering something in his ear as he grinned and nodded before dragging her further down the hall and letting her enter the bedroom first, but not before giving Nicole a filthy look.

"Well bye...' Aden replied as he quickly ran in after her, slamming the door shut as a muffled scream was heard as well as giggling. Nicole's grin widened.

"Bye...' her seductive whisper was silent as she turned and walked into her bedroom, gently closing the door and leaning up against it as she slid her back down it and sat on the floor.

"Looks like I'm going to have some fun,' She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Belle

"Did you see the way she was looking at you?' Belle asked, a little jealous as Aden grinned. They were lying on his bed, next to each other and holding hands, Aden was stroking her cheek with his free hand.

"What?' He laughed as Belle became aggravated and quickly pushed herself up on the bed as Aden stopped just as fast and sat up. He saw that she was trailing the scars over her left wrist and he quickly took her hand.

"Babe... what are you thinking?' He asked as she slowly looked up at him and sighed. He then began tracing the scars on her wrist, they felt like two small bumps in the shape of a cross from where Belle had tried to take her life a few months before they met.

"I thinking that, that Nicole chick is hot and your totally going to fall for her,' Belle replied as tears stung her eyes. "I'm thinking that she's going to do something to make you fall for her and leave me alone and jealous,'

Aden sighed before entwining his fingers through hers and stroking her right cheek with his thumb. "That'll never happen babe, I'm afraid your stuck with me, whether you like it or not,'

Belle looked up at him and half smiled before resting her forehead on his and sighing. "I'm sorry I'm such self conscious wimp I just...'

"I know...' Aden replied, not needing her to say anymore. "Babe you went through hell and back, hell... Look how long it took you to trust me but... I fall more and more in love with you every day because you are such a strong, level headed, amazing girl... my girl,'

She let a small chuckle escape her lips and then leant in, closing the gap off as their lips touched, at first a delicate, gentle kiss but then intensifying into deep, wanting kisses as Aden let slip a moan, quickly pulling away and hungrily looking at Belle as she had began to unbutton the buckle on his belt. "Are you sure?'

Belle nodded, a small delicate smile playing her lips gently. "I want to... I'm ready Aden... I trust you,'

Cupping both her cheeks he once again rested his forehead on hers before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips and pulling back. "I love you,'

He whispered softly to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they fell back onto the sheets. She removed his belt and started with his pants when there was a gentle knock on the door. Both Belle and Aden stopped, looking over at the door before Aden pushed himself off of Belle and fixed himself up, letting Belle do the same before calling out 'Come in'

Leah opened the door and smiled. "Aden tea will be ready in five; Belle would you like to stay for tea?'

Belle nodded. "That would be lovely, thanks Leah.'

Leah nodded and turned, closing the door behind her, leaving both Belle and Aden looking a little more flustered that they'd almost been caught.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen, taking a seat next to each other, Roman was sitting beside Belle which meant Leah would sit next to Roman, leaving Nicole to sit next to Aden.

"Something smells amazing Leah,' Belle sniffed the air as Leah bought over the plates, placing them in front of each of them. "Oh yum spaghetti bolognaise,'

"Thank you Belle,' Leah replied as she sat Nicole's plate down and walked over to the kitchen door, yelling out her name again before grabbing both hers and Roman's plates and taking her seat.

They had only just began eating when Nicole skipped into the kitchen, sliding into her seat next to Aden and looking straight over at Belle. Belle looked at her for a moment before concentrating on her food.

Belle looked up at Nicole once more and saw the blonde staring at her wrists. "What happened to you...'

'...Nothing.' Belle quickly pulled her sleeves down to cover the scars on her wrists, not even looking back at Nicole. Instead she turned and went to say something to Aden, stopping as he jumped, one knee bumping the table.

Her eyes shot up at Nicole.

Nicole was staring at Belle, grinning.

"Um guys thanks for tea,' Aden replied shoving the last of his food in his mouth and standing up. "I'm going to walk Belle home,'

Belle looked at Aden before nodding and taking one more mouthful of food before rubbing her stomach. "Yeah, thanks for tea Leah it was beautiful but I'm just so full.'

"Mmm your welcome Belle, anytime you want to stay just ask,' Leah replied with a mouthful of spaghetti. Roman then nodded in response.

"Any time Belle,' Belle smiled and nodded as Aden took her hand and led her from the kitchen, yelling out that he'd be back later before the front door was shut.

"What was all that about?' Belle asked as they walked down the path as they headed toward where Belle lived.

Aden took a deep breath. "She touched me, got pretty close to... Hue,' he replied as Belle's eyes widened and began to water.

"She did... what?' She swallowed hard and stopped. "Please Aden... please don't leave me.'

"Ohhh babe... that'll never happen ok... never,' he replied as his heart broke at how insecure Belle was. Reaching out Belle fell into his embrace and sniffled as Aden stroked her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"Never...' he repeated softly, holding her tightly in his embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just letting you all know, I own nothing, Home and Away gives me ideas, thats all...**

**Chapter Three**

Annie

She was sitting at the table doing homework when Belle and Aden walked through the door, soaking wet. Annie hadn't even noticed that it had begun raining, she didn't even realize the time until Geoff walked through after them a few seconds later, also wet and muddy.

"Hey,' she greeted them all as Belle waved and Aden and Geoff replied back with a 'hi'

Getting to her feet, Annie closed her books and packed everything away, sitting it in a neat pile on the edge of the table before that Belle looked a little upset. "What's... going on?'

Belle shrugged before sighing, out of habbit beginning to trail her fingers over the scars on her wrist once again. "Nothing really,'

"Belle it's not nothing, but I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to fall for her... at all!'

"Fall for who?' Annie chirped in as Belle ignored them and kept tracing her fingers over the scar.

"No one...'

"Nicole,' Roman's daughter who's just moved in with us,' Aden cut Belle off as he reached out, taking her hand and pulling her into his embrace and cuddling her tightly, but not too tight as to crush her. "She's a bit of an open flirt, started groping me under the dinner table, Belle's worried...'

'...Am not... well – not entirely,' she tried to convince herself more than the others in the room, failing dismally.

"Belle...' Annie started as Belle slowly looked up at her foster sister. "Aden loves you, and nothing is going to change that, not now... not ever,'

"You don't know that Annie...'

'...But I do, and she's right... babe your everything to me,' Aden cut her off again as Belle's cheeks turned a crimson red, she was blushing.

"Hey guys,' came a female voice from the kitchen door as everyone turned to see Ruby and jai enter the house, holding an umbrella which Ruby was smart enough to think of.

"Hey,' the all replied at the same time, sounding like a constant echo around the room. Ruby folded the umbrella down and sat it by the door, Jai quickly rushing to Annie's side and placing a kiss on her lips.

Annie blushed.

"Have you heard there's a new chick in town...' Ruby spoke as she walked into the lounge room and saw Belle's head drop. "Did I say something wrong just now or...?'

"She's already made a pass at Aden,' Geoff told his brunette girlfriend as her mouth fell open into an 'O' shape before quickly snapping it shut.

"She's game,' Ruby replied as Geoff wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss of her cheek, letting her fell into his embrace with ease.

"So whose up for pizza?' Aden asked.

The next day Aden, Geoff and Jai were sitting in the Diner, waiting for their girlfriends to arrive when Nicole walked in, and stopped in her tracks. She saw Aden look at her before turning and leaning in to his friends

Geoff then looked up and met her gaze and a smile crossed Nicole's lips as she began twirling a piece of hair around her finger once more. "Well, well,' she whispered to herself as giggling female voices were heard coming through the door. Nicole turned and came face to face with Belle and two more brunette girls.

Belle stared at Nicole for a moment with both Ruby and Annie's eyes boring straight into the back of Belle's head before she looked over at Aden and the boys. "There they are, lets go,'

Belle walked off, not even looking once back at Nicole, but she could feel Nicole's eyes looking straight at her as Ruby and Annie followed suit.

"You didn't tell me she was blonde...' Ruby snapped as they took their seat next to their boyfriends. "And hot!'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So Once again I own nothing, it all belongs to home and away and the characters that have appeared on their show... one question to you all reading this? Who else hates H&A for killing Belle?**

**Is it only me?**

**Oh well, enjoy guys **

**Chapter Four**

Ruby

She had sat there during their whole time at the Diner, just staring at Nicole; well not staring, shooting daggers at her was more like it. She couldn't believe how confident Nicole was... and looking back at Belle she saw that Belle was refusing to look at her, instead she had her head resting on Aden's shoulder and she had her eyes closed.

She looked back over at Nicole and saw that Nicole was looking at Aden, no not looking, staring at him like he was a piece of chocolate cake or something. Ruby glared even more at Nicole and as Nicole re-focused her gaze onto Ruby, she grinned and waved like she was enjoying herself.

Ruby turned back to the group who were chatting amongst themselves, all except Aden and Belle who were now looking lovingly and intently into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to the others around them.

"Ummm hello,' Ruby waved her hands in front of them but getting no reaction from them, finally clapping her hands in front of their faces.

"Ummm,' Aden broken he gaze, turning and looking at his friends before taking Belle's hand. "Were going to head off we'll see you... guys... later,' he replied getting up from his chair with Belle.

Ruby stared open mouthed as she watched them leave before turning to Jai, Annie and Geoff. "Do you guys realizing why they're leaving? They're going to... do it...'

"Rubes...!' Geoff cut her off as Annie's eyes widened. "We don't need to know what they do or don't do with each other,'

Ruby sighed in frustration before looking over at Nicole once more, who had watched Aden and Belle leave and finally Ruby snapped, getting up and storming over to Nicole she stopped right in front of her, crossing her arms over her chest as Nicole grinned.

"I don't believe we've met...' Nicole started but Ruby cut her off.

"You don't want to meet me bitch... look I don't know what you're up to but Belle doesn't need this... she's been through hell and back and I'll be damned if you're going to stuff that up for her, so back off!'

Nicole stood up as both girls were only inches apart, Ruby held her breath ready for whatever was to come but she wasn't expecting Nicole to shove her out of the way and leave, not even saying a word to her, not even a look.

Looking over toward Geoff Ruby was stunned, she thought that Nicole was going to retaliate, she wanted her too, but obviously Ruby had met her match... and she didn't like it.

It was almost an hour later when Geoff, Annie and Ruby arrived back at the Beach House, surprised that every light except for the kitchen light was off.

"Everyone must be in bed,' Annie spoke as Geoff and Ruby looked at each other.

"I'd love a milo before I head home, seeing as we don't have school for the next week and a half,' Ruby replied as Annie turned, rolled her eyes and nodded, starting on three milo's.

Ruby leant into Geoff as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, kissing the top of her hair whilst swaying them both from side to side. Both watched Annie pick up two cups and turn around and stop, eyes wide and mouth agape in an 'O' shape.

"Aden...' she choked as both Ruby and Geoff turned to see a half naked Aden standing at the kitchen counter, looking just as mortified as Annie.

"...Milo?'

The next morning Belle was walking along the beach, arms crossed over her stomach and she had a small smile plying her lips, and a glowing on her cheeks. She didn't even hear Ruby running up behind her calling her name until the brunette slapped her gently on the upper arm.

"You dirty little minx,' Ruby laughed as Belle giggled a 'hey' but began grinning broadly. "How long have you two...?'

'... Not... long,' Belle cut her off, blushing a crimson red before rubbing her face with her hands. "Well... last night was... was the first... night,' she replied, blushing but beginning to scream in the back of her throat as Ruby screamed loudly and hugged Belle tightly.

"...'

"Rubes...' Belle yelled, trying to settle her best friend down as Ruby let Belle go and giggled.

"Sorry, excited is all,' Ruby replied as Belle laughed and shook her head. Looking her arm through Belle's, Ruby dragged her friend toward the Diner. "Breakfast and you can tell me everything,'

Belle couldn't help but laugh all the way to the Diner; this was going to be a long day.


End file.
